Nobodys Fool
by Kumi-kun
Summary: Sequal to A Fooled Heart. Please Read the Authors Note before reading. Shannon Moore has made a happy life with Brian, recovering from the breakup with Matt. Starts towards the end of A Fooled Heart


A/N:Sorry, but I had to write this one in a new Authors Note so that the info in the other could stay. My account got closed, so I had to get a new account, and for all of you Miskumi fans, (Author of A Fooled Heart) my new Pen name is Kumi-kun, so you can find my stuff under that name. Anyway, this is a second shot, I had to cool it on so of my favorite scenes, but I hope you all enjoy this anyway . I'm gonna find a place to post the un-edited version cuz I think it's much better.

A/N: Hey there, Miskumi here!! . This little fic is the sequel to A Fooled Heart and I guess this is gonna be a little difficult to explain. It starts during the first story, right before Shannon shows up at Brian's house. Each little scene break in Fooled Heart should coincide with this new fic, Nobody's Fool. I don't know, it makes sense to me, but if you are confused, I'm sorry. BTW, if you haven't read A Fooled Heart, don't read this one or it won't make _ANY_ sense to you. Please read and review, I appreciate the input!! . 

Brian jumped as the phone rang. He waited for the answering machine to kick in. "Nobody's home, nobody's home." His voice sang out to the tune of Beethoven's 5th symphony. "So leave me a message." The tone rang out and a familiar voice spoke into the phone.

"Brian, this is Shannon. Stop playing with yourself and answer the damned phone." He sniffed into the phone. Upon realizing who was speaking into the machine, he reached for the cordless phone with his clean hand.

"You know," Brian spoke trying to place the receiver on his ear. "This is a very bad time."

"Brian, I don't care. I need to come over. Clean yourself off and meet me outside in ten minutes, okay?" The line went dead.

"Shit," Brian cursed aloud. He sat up and stuffed himself into a pair of sweat pants and met Shannon at the curb.

Shannon wiped the water from his face and flung the towel around his shoulders. He took one look at himself in the mirror and closed his eyes. His face was so red and puffy; he almost didn't look like himself. He reached for the switch and flipped off the light, running his fingers through his damp hair.

He searched the room for the smaller man and, not seeing him; he plopped onto the couch and hung his head. He had had such a long day and he needed to sleep, though he didn't know if he could.

Brian crept softly into the living room and softly pulled Shannon's towel from his shoulders and gently began to rub away the tension in his shoulders. Shannon let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. The feeling of Brian's soft touch was almost erotic for Shannon. Matt had never touched him that way. Matt's touch had always been rough, throwing him onto the bed, ripping off his clothes, pushing into him so hard that sometimes it almost hurt. But Shannon had let him, enjoying the fact that Matt was touching him at all, though it was once in a blue moon.

Steadily Brian's hands moved down Shannon's back and involuntarily the taller blonde laid face down on the couch, letting Brian's hands roam. Before he knew it, Shannon was looking up into Brian's soft blue eyes.

Slowly Brian leaned down closer to Shannon's lips, and Shannon could suddenly feel Brian's erection rubbing against his leg. Shannon began to lean up and just as Brian's lips brushed against Shannon's, Brian pulled away, his face quickly taking on a scarlet hue.

"I. . . I think I should get to bed." Brian stammered and walked to the bedroom, tripping every two steps. "Night," He quickly turned and closed the door.

Shannon stared at the clock. Time was moving slowly and again he wasn't sleeping. He yawned and it caused the numbers on the clock to blur.

He was confused. What had happened earlier between himself and Brian? Wasn't Brian just his friend he supposed so, but he had wanted so badly to kiss the younger man and taste those lips. . . 'Stop that!" He yelled at himself mentally. 'What's wrong with you?' Shannon questioned himself. 'You are still Matt's pet and I wish it to stay that way.' Shannon thought determined. He smiled. 'It'll be fine, just ignore the hormones and be you.' Shannon rolled onto his side and tried to sleep.

Brian petted Shannon's hair as he cried. The poor man's heart was broken and Matt couldn't say he loved him.

Brian lifted Shannon's chin with his finger and smiled at him sweetly. Shannon blinked back a fresh set of tears. Brian brushed his nose across Shannon's, and then dared to taste his lips. Shannon pulled back in surprise and Brian's cheeks pinkened. Shannon smiled and leaned back in for another taste. Brian relaxed and gently coaxed the bigger man's tongue out to be caressed. Shannon cut him off and pulled Brian's shirt off, threw it to the floor, and began to trail kisses down his body, removing every piece of clothing that crossed his path.

Quickly Brian and he were naked. Shannon scooped the smaller man into his arms and carried him to the shower, deposited him under a steaming shower head and pressed another hard kiss on his lips.

Censored (Sorry guys, I don't like it much either)

Shannon stood and watched Brian's tight buttocks move under his pants as he waked into the kitchen. He covered his eyes.

'I can't be doing this. I'm still Matt's. I love Matt.' He thought to himself. He turned his back as Brian re-entered the room.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Shannon told Brian as he closed the bathroom door. He dropped his clothes on the floor and reached for the water diverter. Steam filled the room and Shannon let the water cover his body. His mind was confused. He had just made love to his best friend in a shower at work, but his heart was pining for Matt. Did he really love Matt? Or was there a reason that Shannon had come to Brian's house? Shannon sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong with me?" He spoke aloud. "Do I still love Matt? Or do I love Brian?" He punched the wall. "Maybe I'm the one that needs to figure things out. God dammit!" He punched the wall again and held his hand to his chest. He jumped as a knock came at the door.

"Shannon?" The door creaked open and Shannon jumped. "Shannon are you alright?"

"Um, yeah Brian, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Oh," Brian sounded concerned. "Did you slip or something?"

"Huh? No I just dropped the shampoo, that's all." The door was pulled shut and Shannon continued to nurse his hand.

When the water began to run cold, he stepped out into the cool air, pulled on some clean clothes and walked cautiously into the living room. Brian was already in bed, thankfully, and Shannon walked to his duffel bag, dug for Matt's forgotten tank to, and laid down on the couch.

Matt pulled out of Brian's grasp as the locker room door closed behind them. The brunette glared at the younger man who nonchalantly leaned against the wall and smiled.

"What are you smiling at you little insect?" Matt almost barked at Brian.

"Nothing, just having a good day I guess." Brian continued to smile. Matt snorted.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Shannon boy, do you know where he's staying?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me." Matt growled.

"Not on your life." Brian laughed as the brunette advanced upon him.

"Do you have a death wish insect?" Brian shrugged and continued to laugh. Matt almost had Brian in his grasp when Amy walked out the door.

Brian's eyes fell upon Shannon's trembling form before he was even halfway into the room. The poor man had had quite a shock, and the fact that Matt was following two steps behind Brian was not going to help.

He reached the slumped shoulders of his friend and laid his hand gently on his back.

The two blondes walked quickly to Brian's car, neither one believing a thing that had just happened. Brian had almost been killed, _twice_, and had made Matt give up any way; and Shannon had dumped Matt and it had been easier then he had expected. And not only that, he had made up his mind. He wanted to be with Brian, someone he could both dominate and be submissive to.

Brian's hand swung over and grasped Shannon's as they passed Matt and Amy arguing outside Matt's car. Matt's head turned and he began to advance upon the tow. Brian began to tremble and Shannon gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Just keep walking." Shannon whispered.

Brian nodded and quickened his pace. Amy grabbed Matt by the waistband of his pants. Matt jerked away from her grasp, spun around, and slapped her. Amy glared at him and kicked him where it counts. Matt crumpled to the ground and wept like a baby, while Amy ran to Brian and Shannon.

"Hey guys," The men stopped at the sweet voice and faced Amy. "Looks like you two are happy." She gestured to their hands and smiled. "Anyway, I just crippled my ride, so would you tow mind?" Shannon smiled.

"No, not at all. You'll just have to give me directions."

"Can do." Amy joined ranks with the two glowing blondes. The three climbed into Shannon's car and sped away, leaving Matt behind.

After dropping off Amy, the two blondes drove to Matt's house. Somehow he had made it home. Shannon swallowed a lump and walked to the door sheepishly. He moved to knock on the door and Brian stopped him.

"Shannon, just walk in. You used to live here after all." Shannon nodded and opened the door. Matt was sitting on the couch staring at pictures of Shannon that were scattered around him. He jumped from his spot as soon as he saw Shannon and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Oh I knew you'd come home Shannon." He nuzzled into the shorter man's neck. "I love you Shannon, I really do. I realize that now. Stay with me Shannon, don't leave me again." The blonde could feel Matt's tears on his neck. He looked over Matt's shoulder to Brian and pleaded with his eyes.

"Come on Shannon, we have things to do." Shannon pulled away from Matt and walked into the bathroom to collect his hygiene products, his extra bedclothes, shoes and clothes from the closet. Both blondes walked from the bedroom, arms loaded. Matt watched in disbelief as the two moved for the door. Matt dropped to his knees and grabbed the hem of Shannon's shirt.

"Please my pet, don't leave me again. I love you, I need you, and I can't stand to be without you." Shannon turned and looked down at the brunette's pleading face.

"Matt," He responded flatly. "I've already told you, it's over. You took advantage of me once and I'm not going to let you do it again." He swatted at Matt's hand. "Now let me go." Shannon turned back around and strode to the open door and took his things to the awaiting car. Matt followed Shannon on his knees to the door and watched Shannon load the car.

"Don't leave my pet!" Matt cried as Shannon stepped into the car.

"Good bye Matt." Shannon spoke calmly and drove away.

Shannon followed Brian up the steps to the one roomed apartment, both laden with the remnants of Shannon's things. The older blonde walked quietly, watching the happenings of the day running through his head. Brian opened the door and grinned, happy to finally have a true room mate to share the apartment.

"You know," Brian spoke as he laid Shannon's clothes in a chair. "I will be expecting help with bills." Brian smiled and turned around, watching Shannon fold a blanket and lay it over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I know, but I really appreciate this Spanky." Brian blushed slightly. "I think that's gonna be your pet name now." Shannon laughed as he turned to put his nicer clothes into the coat closet.

"What are you doing?" Brian placed his hand on Shannon's forearm.

"Putting my things away. You don't mind, do you?" Shannon looked into Brian's child like eyes.

"Shannon, this is a coat closet, wouldn't you rather put you clothes in the bedroom?" He blushed harder as Shannon looked at him.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Shannon, we had you sleeping in the living room because you were with Matt. But now you're not, and my bed is so big, I was thinking maybe you could join me in it, I mean, the couch can't be that comfortable, and anyways, you would have more privacy if you wanted to, you know," Brian blushed harder and he glanced down to Shannon's crotch.

"What, jerk off?" Shannon finished his sentence.

"Well, yeah." Brian's face turned a dark shade of crimson. Shannon wrapped his arm around Brian's waist and pulled the shorter man to him laughing. Shannon looked down into Brian's eyes and stopped. The look in those blue eyes, that admiration, the love, touched Shannon deep inside. It was a look he had longed for with Matt. Slowly his lips made their way closer to Brian's and pressed together softly. Shannon pulled away and looked back into those blue eyes.

"I know what you mean. Help me get the rest of my stuff." Shannon kissed Brian again and turned towards the bedroom.

Matt picked himself up off the floor and walked back over to the couch. His opening among the pictures was still there. He took up his position among the images and stared down at them through blurred eyes. He picked them up one by one and stared at them, remembering the times they had had.

He picked up one of Shannon in a green and yellow barber pole striped party hat. Shannon's face was smeared with frosting and he was laughing.

(A/N: Flashback!! Woo Hoo!! . )

It was Shannon's Birthday. All of the superstars had gathered for the celebration arranged by Matt. Ric Flair was there with his latest pet, and Shawn and Hunter were standing in a corner flirting, all waiting for Shannon to show. Shannon walked in and Spanky had slapped that silly hat on his head. Shannon laughed; the others were wearing hats too. Matt's looked like a forth of July fountain. Rey Mysterio walked over to the blonde holding the specially made birthday cake as they all sang.

"Oh geeze guys." Shannon spoke as he blew out his candles. "You didn't have to do this." His face had gone crimson.

"Sure we did ese!" Eddie Gurrero spoke from behind him and clapped him on the back. "But you know vato, this is a mexicano cake and you have to do this right." Shannon gave him a confused look. "You have to take a bite homes!!" Everyone around him cheered and Shannon rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys." He held his hair back and leaned in for a taste. Just as his mouth started to close around the frosting, Eddie placed his hand on the back of the blonde's head and pushed him face first into the whit cream. The locker room roared with laughter, including Shannon, and Matt had taken the opportunity to snap the photo.

Matt smiled slightly. That had been good times. The thought of such good times made him cry harder.

Brian walked out of the kitchen after taking in the dirty dishes. He sat back down beside Shannon and leaned against his chest. Shannon wrapped his arm around the shorter man and rested his cheek on the mop of hair. The news anchor was yammering on about some festival neither of the men really cared about as they sank lower and lower into the couch. The monotonous man in the television set began to turn into a panda as Brian and Shannon both drifted into dreams.

After about a week of moping amongst his pictures, matt began to move inot his normal routine and ego. He still thought about Shannon, lord yes, he even kept a picture of him in his locker. He didn't think he could ever bring himself to give someone else the title of M.F.er and just about dropped the whole Version One persona completely. Eric Bischoff decided to help his number on superstar (A/N: That's just my opinion, please don't flame me!! . ) to get his mind off Shannon and patch things up with Amy by setting up an on screen romance, hoping to re-light their once brilliant flame.

Matt felt Eric's idea was brilliant. He could play the part on screen and push it along with little gifts off camera. 'Matt,' he thought to himself. 'You're brilliant!' He continued grinning and preening himself in the mirror. He didn't settle for anything less then perfect. He brushed his teeth three separate times, brushed and re-braided his hair five times, then spent twenty minutes practicing his perfect smile.

"Matt," a dirty-blonde head peeked around the corner. "You're almost on."

Matt turned. "Thanks Christian; hey dude, do a favor?" Christian nodded. "Check if I missed anything while brushing." Matt opened his mouth and Christian picked up Matt's toothbrush and scrubbed at the already sparkling molars. Matt spit out the foam and smiled at the blonde who responded with two thumbs up.

Brian walked through the door laden with grocery bags. He peeked over the top as Shannon pulled the tall paper bag off the load. Shannon's hair was pulled back with a bandana tied at the base of his skull. Brian, on the other hand, was dusty with his hair sticking up in every which direction. The taller man smiled and helped upload the bags. Brian looked around the apartment in utter shock.

It was clean like it had been when he moved in. The carpet was no longer matted in spots where food and drink had been spilled; light beams showed in with relatively few fuzzies; the hideous and horribly beaten couch was covered in a neutral toned slip; windows and counters gleamed, and Brian's biggest shock, the rust stains in the kitchen sink were gone! By god, the sink was white again! Brian felt as though he could have fainted. He looked at Shannon who was putting things in cupboards neatly and organized.

"Did you. . . How? When? Why? Shannon!" Shannon just smirked. Brian began searching the house franticly for some faint sigh of dirt. The bedroom: windows washed, bed made with fresh linens, floor vacuumed, spotless. The bathroom: toilet scrubbed, sink and bathtub stainless, mirror sparkling, floor mopped, and the air smelled sweet with potpourri. He came back speechless. Shannon laughed.

"How did you manage to do all this?" Brian finally spat.

"Brian, you were gone longer then you think. I had plenty of time." Shannon spoke sweetly.

"But you mopped! I didn't even know I had a mp or any Pine-Sol." Shannon laughed again.

"Two rags, down on my hands and knees with a touch of dish soap." He brushed it off.

"The carpet?"

"Same way."

"Windows?"

"A rag and water."

"The couch?"

"Bed sheet."

"How?"

"Patience." Shannon replied simply.

"I think I'm in love!" Was all Brian could come up with.

A/N: And I guess this is where my little tale ends. I know what I wanted to happen, I just couldn't figure out how to get there, so I will just end with that happy little scene. Feel free to give me suggestions on any new scenes that you would like to see between either Shannon and Brian or Shannon and Matt, or I guess I could try Matt and Lita or Kane and Lita, but, whatever. I hope to get new stuff written soon. Thanks for the R&R . 


End file.
